


A Not So Happy Christmas

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [10]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt, Parental Conflict, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Sometimes Christmas isn't the perfect fairy tale we expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Steph dragged her mum into the kitchen, her bright orange hair visibly bristling with fury. “Mum, who the hell is that?”

Steph’s mum shakes off Steph’s hand and carefully pats her blouse to get rid of the wrinkles her daughter’s hand had left.

“That’s Harry, he just moved into the house on the corner and I thought it was only polite to invite him to our Christmas party dear, after all he doesn’t know anyone here yet and he’s not married….doesn’t even have a girlfriend.”

“Yes, but why is he asking me out for a drink?” Steph’s voice was steadily rising.

“Now, now dear, I’m sure he was just being friendly,” her mother replied with a knowing smile. 

“I’m a lesbian, I’m not interested in men,” Steph hissed.

“You just haven’t met the right one yet,” her mother said blithely as she adjusted her hair.

Steph took several deep breaths so she wouldn’t throttle her mother.

“Is that why you were so keen on me coming this year?” she asked calmly and was satisfied with the slight blush rising up her mother’s neck.

“Of course not, dear. Now fix up your hair and come back to the party.”

Steph watched her mother leave the kitchen, heard the upsurge in conversation again as her mother played perfect host and wrenched the back door open, the cold air soothing the jagged edges of hurt. 

She looked at the tree which she had climbed first as a child, later a teenager and smiled at the distant memories. With three steps she was standing beside it, running her hands over the rough bark and peering up at her window wish was ajar. 

She looked down at her dress once before cursing out loud and grabbing on to the lowest branch. It was harder to climb than she remembered or perhaps she was just out of practice. The dress became more and more of a hindrance so she pulled it off and tossed it on the ground, leaving her in tights and a thin undershirt, the pool of maroon fabric on the ground giving her a vindictive sort of pleasure. Now, it was much quicker and with every branch she reached she felt herself calm down a little bit more. She should have known that her mother didn’t simply have a change of heart, it was her own fault for being so naive. She always had an ulterior motive. 

Nevertheless, it didn’t make a difference anymore, she was going to get her belongings, put on some trousers and then go home to London. She had an open invitation to Gethin and Jonathan’s flat and she would use it because she knew that she was actually wanted there.

She became less sure of her decision as she came closer to the shop, did she really want to intrude on the couple who never had enough time together as it was. They had assured everyone that they would be welcome but they all had had plans to spend it with their respective families.

She stood on the street for a few minutes before shaking off the cold and marching up to the door.

She would always be welcome here, she told herself sternly and rang the door-bell. Not even thirty seconds later she was face to face with a rosy-cheeked Bromley who lead her into the lounge where she found Gethin, Jonathan, Mark, Mike and Jeff playing Monopoly.

“Come join us,” Gethin called cheerfully and she did because this was where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
